Like traditional touch-screen display devices, some multi-touch display devices require that a user provide physical contact within display regions of the display devices. As a result, image objects may be manipulated upon a canvas within the display region. However, using the display region of the display device to receive user inputs in order to manipulate the image objects of the canvas sometimes prevents the user from receiving an unobstructed view of an entirety of the display region while manipulating the image objects.